Orders are Orders
by gundanium-freak
Summary: Albel gets angry a lot. Really, it's not his fault. No pairing.


Orders are Orders

Author: Gundanium_freak (Bwa ha ha, who else)  
Rating: Erm, I think PG-13-ish should do it.  
Warnings: Albel's foot is once again in his mouth, not to mention his soldiers have taken after his habit of dirty lango. :3 Pairing: THERE ISH NO PAIRING. Blink-and-miss it Albel/Vox, but I guess that's only if you're a yaoi fan who thinks that no men can have close relationships and not be fucking each other at every possible chance.  
A/N: WHEEEEEE I WROTE THIS FIVE MINUTES AFTER I WOKE UP COS I HAD A COOL DREAM. Done at six o'clock in the morn, folks. Watch it.

Also, the only reason I wrote this is cos Albel is absolutely positively ADORABLE when he screeches. Or when he's throwing a spazz fit.

Yes, I am insane. Why do you care?

~

Albel couldn't believe his eyes.

Absolutely could NOT believe what he was seeing.

Well, actually he was seeing red. But what he'd saw five seconds before was something any captain of the Black Brigade would have scorned to no end.

Soldiers. Lazing. About.

Doing nothing but chatting, playing runic chess and gossiping like little schoolgirls.

Albel shuddered and tried to hold in his anger.

It was the last straw when a random guy popped out from behind a random boulder holding what appeared to be a bottle of the finest Aquios wine, straight from the sacred city itself.

That was it. Albel growled and once again saw fiery glaze behind his lids, his eyes snapping open in a fury that would make even the devil himself cringe in fear.

His gauntlet lashed out, the boulder next to him cracking and gaining the attention of every soldier in the vicinity and most likely a few out of it. He was seething, and his underlings could tell.

It wasn't a good thing to have Albel the Wicked mad at you. He was the kind of guy who would *literally* string you from your intestines from the ceiling, depending on how serious he was about 'putting you in your place'. Right about now, he looked like he wouldn't only do that, but that he'd do a little 'experimenting' with transplanting human organs with a Luam's.

All of the soldiers cringed when he started yelling. More like screeching, actually, but that was besides the point.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, MAGGOTS?"

He stood there, his hair practically standing on end. One man was actually brave enough to shrug and answer.

Go figure he was the newest recruit.

"We were just-"

Sadly, his explanation never got to the point of conclusion before he found himself shoved hard enough against the rock wall behind him to snap a few ribs. The sound was sickly and Albel grinned in his ear, mocking him with that grin.

"Allow me to finish that sentence for you."

He dropped the soldier and spun around, hearing the delightful sounds of blood being coughed and thrown up at a rate that might have the man dead within ten minutes, if he was lucky.

He raised his voice to a higher decibel yet again when he spoke next, his voice not quite as resemblant to granite rubbing against a chalkboard this time.

"You were just lazing about for a few minutes, catching your breath for a moment and 'thinking'. Am I right?"

All the soldiers murmured and nodded, and he moved over to one to kick him in the head.

"YOU IDIOTS. WHAT WERE YOUR ORDERS?!"

The entire group mumbled as one, their voices tinged with fear and slight respect.

Albel nodded and removed his foot from the mass of hair below him, allowing the younger boy to sit up properly and scuttle away in fear.

"I DO NOT recall your orders being to take a break when you wished. I know for a fact that you all received plenty of rest last night, and you have strict hourly breaks that are regulated to suit the entire squad best, due to the extremely constricting time restraints we have been given. AM I CORRECT, MAGGOTS?"

All of them nodded, but none of them said a single word.

Albel threw a few chess boards and helmets against the mountainside, his claw meeting with the helmeted head of an unfortunate lad who nearly fainted from the force of the blow.

"THEN WHAT THE *FUCK* IS THIS?! GET UP. NOW! NOW NOW NOW *NOW*!"

The bleeding man sniggered at the way Albel stomped his foot while he said it. He slightly resembled a child trying to get it's way- although everyone knew that either Albel would have his way, or someone would *die*.

Everyone moved at once, picking up scattered chess pieces and broken wine bottle shards, picking up blankets and all things of the sort.

Albel watched them vehemently, waiting until they had formed a tight knit formation until he continued, pacing in front of the upright men.

"I expect you to be on the edge of Kirlsa by nightfall. If you aren't I'll gut every single one of you, painfully slow. UNDERSTOOD?"

Everyone nodded.

"When we get back to headquarters, this ENTIRE SQUADRON will be VIGOROUSLY re-'trained' in the art of FOLLOWING ORDERS."

Another group-nodding.

"You will not EAT. You will now SLEEP. You will not even BREATHE. NOT UNTIL YOU REACH KIRLSA."

Albel was practically screaming by now, and some of the soldiers cringed, but they all nodded again. Albel pointed a finger to the exit, scanning them all.

"GO. NOW."

They all simultaneously moved, in perfect formation, towards the general direction of Kirlsa. Albel just stood there, breathing hard and trying to calm himself. If there was one thing he couldn't stand, it was disrespect. Not following orders as clear as a Scale Bunny was categorized as such.

A small chuckle behind him attested to the fact that he was being watched. The husky voice that followed soon after only added to the realization.

"I absolutely *love* the way you keep your tethers in hand."

Albel growled, not in the mood to deal with someone such as Vox.

"Leave me be. I have no need of your brigade at the moment, and I certainly have no need of *you*."

He made it clear by spitting on the ground next to the man.

Vox simply raised an eyebrow, shrugging and moving off to the side. "Whatever you say. Although, you really should put a bit more trust into your soldiers." He grinned.

Albel just shook his head, growling yet again. "I wouldn't trust those maggots to even such a task as watering my garden."

"You have a garden?" Vox seemed genuinely intrigued, something that irked Albel. Apparently, the man did not know the meaning of 'sarcasm'.

"You.... you are so stupid." He shook his head in exasperation and turned his back, walking the same way his soldiers had. "If you don't mind, I'll be leaving now."

Vox just smiled 'sweetly' and nodded. "Nope. Go on right ahead. I don't mind."

Albel saw red.  
~ 


End file.
